creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Babypeach242
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Where souls rest.exe page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LOLSKELETONS (Talk) 22:46, March 31, 2013 Blacklisted Subject Due to excessive similar posts, certain story elements are now blacklisted, or no longer allowed on this website. Please make note of this. Your post has been deleted due to being similar to previous posts. For more information on this, please read this post. If you wish to post about these subjects, add them to Spinpasta Wiki or use Spinoff Appeal. The first offense of this rule is only a warning, but a second offense will result in a ban. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 22:49, March 31, 2013 (UTC) NOTICE You seem to have published an article that was either a massive wall of text without any sort of paragraphs, an article that was riddled with grammatical and/or spelling errors and clichés, or both! You're in luck, though. This page exists to help you with your quest to not further anger the Ghost of the English Language, a being that was tragically killed by years of abuse. This new rule aims to raise the average quality of our pastas. The community has spoken, and they are largely unwilling to either read or edit large amounts of non-proofread text. This in mind, you must either fix the errors in your page(s) or they will be deleted. This is your first and only warning. Further pages you upload which clearly have never been proofread or spellchecked will be instantly deleted and you will be banned from editing for a number of days that will double for each offending page. To spellcheck a page, try going to SpellCheck.net or by using a word editor with a built-in spellcheck feature, such as Microsoft Word or WordPerfect. You must verify that you have properly used spelling, grammar, punctuation, spacing, and capitalization. LOLSKELETONS Talk • Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to the Style Guide for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin, VCROC, and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in the rules about titles. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 23:05, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Attention You have added a pasta(s) whose title began with "The", "A", or "An" on the T or A page of the Article listing. A violation to the . You shall receive an automatic one day ban which counts for not updating the . After this, the ban time will double as stated in the rules. The next ban will be 2 days, then 4 days, then 8 days, and so on. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 01:49, April 17, 2013 (UTC)